


Let the Plants Bloom and the Stars Shine

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Plantboy Phil Lester, Soulmates, Spaceboy Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Dan is innocent. Sure he knows the facts but never kissed or felt anything with anyone. Phil is not so innocent. He will go up to people, talk to them, and kiss them, trying to find the spark he will feel when he finds the one.





	Let the Plants Bloom and the Stars Shine

Dan is innocent, he has never kissed or done anything with anyone. He is content with it, though. Phil, one the other hand, is so desperate to find the one. Though that is a hard thing for Phil to do. Most people have soulmate identifiers on their wrists; timers counting down to the day they meet their soulmate, special marks they have had from birth, etc. Phil, Dan, and about 15% of the world population was without them which made finding the one, extremely difficult. It has gotten to the point where Phil tried to find anyone without a soulmate mark and just kissed them, knowing he would feel a spark when he found 'the one'.

They don't meet. They don't even know about each other. They lived their lives up until Dan's senior year of Uni. Phil already out of Uni by a few years. Dan was reading a book in his dorm room with the window cracked open, enough for the spring breeze to fly in with noise from the quad below. He could easily pick out an acoustic guitar within the chatter. Dan enjoyed days like this when he didn't have to worry about coursework and could just get lost.

"Howell!" His roommate says loudly, announcing his presence and making Dan jump. Dan looks up from his book and stares at the man.

"Hm."

"Are you still a virgin?" Mark, the roommate, asks.

"Excuse you."

"Are you still a virgin?" Mark asks, sitting on his own bed.

"I-I…Yes. Why?" Dan's eyes flicked to Mark's wrist. He is going to meet his soulmate tomorrow.

"My friend, Louise, doesn't have a mark ether. You would like her. Thought I would set you up. She is all about you innocent types." Dan nods and Mark gets out his phone to text Louise. Dan goes back to his book. "Meet her at the café on 23rd tomorrow at eleven."

"Fine."

"Ever kiss someone?"

"Didn't know you swung that way, Mark." Mark pushes Dan. "But no."

"Jeez, Howell. Saving yourself for someone or something?" Dan shrugs.

"Don't really care. I don't have a mark, I probably won't find someone." Mark scoffs.

"Nonsense. Everyone has someone." Dan rolls his eyes.

"Sure."

Phil Lester is an editor for the local newspaper. Every day during his break at noon, he goes to the café on 23rd, chats up the barista, and drinks his Carmel macchiato before returning to work. Today was no exception. "Phil, no, I will not kiss you for 'science'."

"Please, I need to make sure you aren't the one." Phil says, trying to convince the barista, Louise, to kiss him. 

"Drink your coffee." Louise says, starting to walk away from the table. Phil grabs her wrist and spins her around to peck her lips. She hits his arm. "Nothing, see, told you."

"Do you know anyone without soulmate marks?" Phil asks, desperately. Louise shakes her head.

"Sorry buddy. I have a date tomorrow, but I have to see if we are meant to be together first. Alright, I gotta get back to work."

"A date? Wait, Louise…" But she was already back behind the counter before Phil could finish. He pouts and sits at his table, drinking his coffee, wondering about Louise's supposed date.

Dan comes into the café the next day. He goes and orders before sitting down, getting out his book, letting his curly hair flop into his eyes. "Are you Dan Howell?" Dan looks up to see a barista with the name tag Louise. "I think we are supposed to go on a date."

"Hi, yes, I assume you are Louise." Louise nods and Dan smiles, holding his book close to his chest. Louise gives him his coffee and sits down across from him. "So, no mark."

"Nope."

"Me ether."

"I wish I did. I just want love, you know?" Louise says, Dan puts his book on the table before taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah. I think not having a mark makes it less of a big deal. Like when I find the one, I find the one. No reason to look or bother with love." Louise nods and silence overcomes them. "I mean I'm sure you are great. I just…"

"Mark told me you’re a total virgin." Dan blushes. "I think it's cute."

"Thanks… I guess." Dan looks to Louise's wrist. The words, I can't do this, are tattooed across her wrist. "Louise, what's on your wrist? I thought you said you didn't have a mark."

"I-I didn't before. This just appeared. I-I'm sorry, Dan. I-"

"It's fine." Dan drinks the rest of his coffee. "Thanks, Louise. I'll be off now." Dan grabs his stuff and gets up, bumping into a man on his way out. That man was Phil. They don't meet then. Phil walks into the coffee shop and sees a shocked Louise.

"Did your date stand you up or something?"

"No, he just walked out." Phil looks to the door and realizes he just bumped into that man. "I have a mark, Phil." Phil's eyes widen and grab her wrist. Phil become a little angry because he has been looking for about a year and he doesn't have a mark. But he sighs and congratulates her.

Their paths cross again a couple years after Dan graduated. Dan was talking adamantly to a customer in the book store about how he definitely recommended this new book they were selling. "It's is so good. This author is amazing." The little bell on the door rings as someone enters the shop. Dan looks over to the door to see a tall, dark haired man.

"Sounds good. Thank you so much for your suggestion."

"No problem, ma'am."

After the woman leaves, Phil asks Dan, "Do you sell any books about plants?"

"Uh, we should. If you would just follow me." Phil trails behind Dan to the home section where there were plenty of books on plants.

"Here. If you need anything else-"

"Actually do you have any books on the science of soulmates… maybe one you recommend?" Dan's eyes lit up. He was fascinated with the science of soulmates, especially why he didn't have a mark and what that meant for him. It constantly gave him hope that this withdrawal towards the emotion of love is because he needs something or someone to spark it.

"Yes, I can get it for you, if you want to wait here." Phil nods, looking through the many books. He sees one that catches his eye about soulmates and plants. It talked about how some soulmates have been connected through different plants, especially soulmates without marks. Certain flowers can lead to promoting a mark or leading a person to their soulmate. Phil smiles, he finally had a chance to find his perfect someone.

Dan comes back with a rather large book in hand and taps Phil on his shoulder. "I found that book for you, sir. It really explains different marks and why some people don't have them."

"Thank you." Dan looks at the book in Phil's hand.

"The plant thing actually works, it helped my brother find his girl."

"Really?" Dan nods.

"I also knew someone that looked at the stars every night for a specific amount of time each night. After about a week, a soulmate mark popped up on her wrist. I honestly believe it all, especially everything said in this book." Dan says, handing the book in his hand to Phil.

"Thank you so much." The little bell on the door rings. Dan sees it is a new customer.

"No problem. Enjoy your reading." Phil looks down at his book, then to the handsome book sales man, and then proceeds to checkout. They don't kiss then.

They meet again a couple months later when Dan stumbles upon a new flower shop next to the café on 23rd. He needs flowers to give to a coworker at her birthday party later that night. He strolls in and looks around at the vibrant colors of the flowers. He breathes in through his nose and inhales the scents of the flowers. He starts to look around.

"Hello, do you need any help?" Dan looks up to see Phil.

"Yes, desperately. I don't know anything about flowers." Dan says, fiddling with his sleeve. The two feel an odd sense of deva vu. Dan brushes it off, but Phil was determined to know why he knew the man.

"Do I know you?" Phil quickly asks.

"That's what I was thinking. You look so familiar." They look at each other. Phil's eyes blend with the flowers right behind him. For a moment, they were both lost.

"I need flowers for a coworker's birthday."

"Where do you work?"

"Bookstore down the street." Dan says, almost automatically.

Phil claps, "That's where I know you from."

"Oh right. I remember you. Did the plants help you find your soulmates?"

"Maybe they will. I haven’t met them yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Did you say birthday flowers?" Dan nods. They make eye contact again. "Follow me." Dan's eyes flicker to Phil's vibrant pink lips. All colors seem heightened in this shop. Dan's sweater was a bright maroon and Phil's eyes shined against his green shirt. Dan shakes his head and they walk over to some bright flowers, though Dan didn't care because for once he has the desire to kiss someone. A lust he has never experience before.

"Those look fine." Dan says, just so Phil will look at him.

"Do you have a soulmate?" Phil asks.

"No." Dan answers, eyes fixed to Phil's face.

"Mark?"

"Nope."

"Good." Phil kisses Dan and it was nothing like the feeling that Phil expected but he knew it was what he knew it was right. Dan can't believe this is what kissing feels like. Kissing Phil was heaven; pure and magical.

When Phil's lips leave Dan's, all the later could say is, "Damn. " Phil laughs.

"You're mine. You're my soulmate. I'm Phil."

"Dan." They let out a light laugh, before Dan finds himself running out of the shop, overcome with a feeling he has never felt before. He should have stayed there but his mind told him to run and his feet followed suit. Phil was left hurt, his heart beating erratically, and lips still wet from Dan's being on them minutes ago. He shakes his head, covering his eyes with his hands, and quietly says profanities under his breath. He has been looking for so long and he has gone and messed it up.

Dan was out of breath when he arrives at his apartment later that afternoon. His wrist was somewhat hurting, Dan was afraid he might have hurt it somehow. Meanwhile, Phil is feeling the same aching feeling across town. Almost simultaneous, the two look down on their wrists to see two similar pictures. Dan, a small brown pot for a plant tattooed on his wrist, and for Phil, a green sprout from the same potted plant. Phil smiles, he finally got his soulmate mark that he has been wanting for years and Dan stares at it and tries to make it go away. It isn’t that he doesn't want to be love, he just doesn't know how. He doesn't want to mess everything up. That night, he is haunted with Phil's blue eyes like Phil dreams of Dan's pink lips. Phil's flower is sprouting, but Dan's sprout is barely visible from out of the pot. They don't talk then.

"He just left me there, Louise. Left me there. After we kissed. I know he is the one though. I got this mark after he left." Phil rolls up his sleeve to show his friend the mark.

"That's quite a beautiful mark, Philly. What is this guy's name anyway?"

"Dan." Louise lets out a little snort. "What?"

"Dan. That is such a common name. What's his last name?"

"To hell I know. He has brown hair, dreamy brown eyes. Freckles on his nose, hair that flops in his face. He is so cute Louise. I just want to scoop him up and protect him. And kiss him… a lot." As Phil starts to zone out, thinking about what Dan would be like when he is happy, overjoyed, in love. Louise laughs, it was a worrying laugh.

"I know that guy. We are good friends. Works at the bookstore, yeah?" Phil nods. "His name is Dan Howell. We were once set up on a blind date by a mutual friend. Been good friends since. He normally comes around late in the afternoon, when it is almost too late for a coffee. He is such a pure soul." Louise starts to ramble on about how much she loves Dan and starts to get excited knowing how perfect the two men will be together.

"I think I'm going to go to the bookstore." Phil says, grabbing his stuff.

"Okay, good luck." Louise says, sighing and going back behind the counter. Phil exits. Not five minutes later, Daniel walks in and goes right to Louise. The woman is surprised to say the least to see the sweater-clad boy.

"Louise, I need to talk to you." Dan sounds like he is about to cry, which makes Louise rush over to him. "I-I met my soulmate and ran away. I-I… He kissed me and I never had done that. I was overwhelmed, so I ran. Then I got this mark." Dan shows Louise his mark. Louise notices how Dan's was much smaller and less grown than Phil's. "All I can see when I close my eyes are his eyes. They are so beautiful, but they make me feel guiltier and guiltier. Should I stop by the flower shop?"

"Dan, is Phil Lester your soulmate?" Louise asks, pretending she didn't know this knowledge. Dan shrugs. "I guess."

"He just went to the bookstore to find you." Dan's eyes widen.

"I-I can't go there. I need to find out my feelings first and what the fuck I'm going to say to him. I mean, I have to love him right? We are meant to be. I just don't know what to feel and if I'm feeling it or not." Dan says, nervously.

"It's the feeling of never wanting to be apart and just be with them."

"I don't know this guy. I don't feel that." Louise sighs.

"It takes some people longer. I would go find him. I've known this man for years, he is extremely forgiving. I once didn't talk to him for days and he never got mad at me once. He is a good soul."

"Thanks, I think I'll talk to him soon, just not today."

"You have the right."

"Thanks, Louise. I'll be back later for my afternoon coffee." Louise nods, and ruffles the boy's hair. Dan leaves to go back to his apartment.

Again, Phil comes back, angry. "I just walked over to the bookstore. He wasn't there. Did he come here? Did you see him?" Louise nods.

"He was just here. He just left. Dan's a pretty slow walker, you could probably catch up with him."

Long story short, Phil did not catch up with Dan. He got pretty close, but then Phil let him get away. They don't talk then.

Phil was wandering around the town. His hands were in his pockets, making his long sleeves bunch up. The sun was setting. Phil takes a minute to enjoy the atmosphere of a normally busy town at this time of night. It was incredibly serene. It was in this minute of silence when he almost gets pushed down by someone running past, their backpack hitting Phil on the way.

"Hey!" The man kept running. Phil doesn't make a big deal and makes his way to his favorite park.

It was a longish walk from where he was standing, but it was worth it as the sun was still setting and everything was nice. He sits on a bench and just lets himself people watch for a couple minutes, one of his favorite activities. He sees a man and a woman looking in love and two woman fighting in a hushed tone around their child and then he sees a man sitting on a blanket all alone. Then, Phil gets up and suddenly realized he recognized that hair. He walks around and identifies that it was actually Dan. He lets himself stare at his soulmate, who looked like they were in utter peace. Phil slowly saunters over before crouching down and tapping Dan's shoulder. Dan looks up and almost immediately starts to pack up his stuff, his right earbud popping out.

"No, no, don't leave. I just want to talk." Phil says. Dan looks into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes filled with sadness, he sits back down. Phil sits down, off the blanket. It was incredibly quiet, Dan taking solace in the setting sun. 

"I've never kissed anyone before, except you. I just I freaked out, I'm sorry. I should have found you earlier, I guess." It had been a few weeks since their kiss. Over these weeks, they were haunted by images of the other. Phil's flower had started to move up his arm, Dan's hasn't sprouted at all.

"It's okay." Phil says, rubbing Dan's arm.

"It's not. You are my soulmate. I got my mark and I just can't seem to grapple the whole concept that we will be together forever. That I need to learn how to love." Phil listens intently. Slowly, moving onto the blanket.

"Well we have the rest of our lives to learn how to do that." They both smile. Phil sits behind Dan and puts his head on Dan's and his arms around his neck. "So why are you out here, Dan?"

"I like to watch the stars. I bring dinner and listen to music and just relax." Phil recalls Dan saying he had a friend that watched the stars every night to find their soulmate, Phil turned to plants. "Y-You could join, if you want. I don't know if I have enough food, but-" Phil kisses Dan's cheek, making the boy go bright red.

"No problem, sweet. Remember, I'm the one intruding on your night." Dan smiles and unplugs his earbuds from his phone, letting soft indie play. Dan digs through his bag and finds a lunch bag with food. Phil thinks Dan was the one who bumped into him on the street. Dan takes out an old fashion peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which he gives Phil the other half of. Dan lets himself scoot up to put his back against Phil's chest and they watch the stars arise. Phil's arms snake around Dan's waist.

About an hour later, when it became almost pitch black outside, Dan starts to squirm in order to get Phil to move. "I'm leaving now. It's pretty late to be out and pretty dark out." Dan helps Phil up and they stand close to each other, Dan still holding Phil's hands. "Thanks for spending the night with me. It was…nice."

"Thanks for having me." Dan lets go of Phil's hands. Their hands feeling weird without the others.

"Do you want to come back to mine? I make a mean cuppa." Dan asks, starting to stuff his blanket into his bag.

"Sounds great." Dan looks up at him, slinging his backpack onto his back.

"Chocolate?" Dan asks, holding out a square of chocolate in Phil's general direction.

"You are amazing." Dan grabs ahold of Phil's hand.

"Let's just go." Dan whisks Phil to his apartment. Third floor, apartment 3A2. Phil makes a note of that.

Phil immediately likes the feel of Dan's apartment. It's very homey with fairy light stringing around the room, walls littered with framed posters, and a huge bookshelf along with books scattered about. Dan goes over to the kitchen. "You can see on the couch, if you want or look around. Bathroom is on the right down that hallway."

Phil nods, going over to the bookshelf. It looks like the books were categized by topic/genre then alphabetically by author's name. Phil looks at the abundance of books about space and soulmates. Like Phil and his plants. Dan believed the great unknow could help soulmates. Then he spots a familiar book. _The Science of Soulmates._ The book Dan first recommended Phil purchase. Dan comes in and puts a warm hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Tea's ready." Dan says in a quiet voice. "I don't know what you want." Phil follows Dan and fixes up his cup of tea.

They both sit on the couch, talking about their lives. "I work as an editor, more at home, because I also run the flower shop. Best investment I've ever made." Phil says, Dan smiles. A genuine smile, showing off his dimples. "Does Dan Howell have dimples? You just got twenty times cuter." Dan lets out a nervous giggle.

"Did Louise tell you my last name?" Phil nods. "How old are you?"

"You never ask a woman her age, Danny." They laugh. "29. You?"

"25."

"And you never kissed anyone till me?" Dan shakes his head.

"Don't really care."

"Ah. All I've wanted for years was my soulmates. I guess that's why I am so eager to get to know you. I've been craving a loving relationship and to settle down for years upon years. Then I meet you and everything just clicks."

Dan's finishes his last sip of tea and makes a sound of acknowledgement. He puts his mug on the coffee table. Within a few minutes, Phil does the same. They take a minute to look at each other. Phil, with his bright blue eyes and formfitting gray sweater and Dan with a big dark purple jumper. Dan moves Phil's hair from blocking his eyes and moves his hand to Phil's cheek.

"Kiss me."

"I don't want to mess up."

"You won't." Dan puts his other hand to the other side of Phil's face and sweetly kisses him before pulling him into a hug. "Why do you like space so much? Or the stars?"

"They show me I'm not alone. For a lot of my life, I was alone. I never got to experience love and the stars. They don't have to deal with the stress. They don't have to reproduce or mate or anything. They can just shine individually, something our world doesn't show. Cause, we are two different people, but now that we are soulmates, we are one person. Sure, a lot of stars make up the sun, but the sun is the sun. Why do you love plants?"

"They sprout no matter what. Also I believed they could help me find you and look…" Phil moves up his sleeve. "They should me how much I am infatuated with you. Like I didn’t already know." Dan grabs Phil's arm and traces the long flower stem. He frowns. "Is yours not like this?" Dan moves up his sleeve to show the small sprouted plant out of the same pot. "Oh."

"I'm sure it will sprout soon. I-I do like you. I just need to get to know you more, I guess." Dan wishes he could love as simply and easily as Phil, but it is just not true. "Do you want to stay over? It's late." Phil looks around.

"Yeah." Dan grabs Phil's arm and drags him to the bedroom. They don't touch each other then. They just sleep. Phil, on top of the sheets, Dan below. Though neither of them really feel asleep. One thinking why one didn't love him and the other thinking how he loved him so much already.

Phil wakes up to a shirtless Dan humming and making breakfast, well setting up a cereal bar for Phil complete with a full pot of coffee. "Hey, sleepyhead." Phil comes over and quickly glances down at Dan's wrist. The stem had started to increase up the arm. Phil smiles and kisses Dan's lips quickly murmuring a thanks before grabbing breakfast. They eat there breakfast and laugh about something that probably didn't make sense to the two tired boys. Phil borrows some clothes and leaves after kissing Dan's lips and giving the brown haired boy his number.

They see each other scattered times over the next two months. Never for longer than two hours, mostly accidentally bumping into each other at the café. They are separate people with different lives who needed their space. Phil wished there was something more but went with Dan's sporadic, serendipitous meetings. Dan would text Phil a lot and they would often talk or video chat on days where they didn't catch each other in order to increase their relationship. Phil would often come to the bookstore to pretend to get a book to see Dan. Though Dan barely stopped by the flower shop. After those two months, it starts to get on Phil's nerves. Sure Dan's stem was growing, but not at the rate of Phil's because every time the flower obsessed man saw pink lipped man, he fell a little more in love.

It was one night, Phil had caught Dan star-gazing and decided to join, that he brings up his wanting of something more. "I understand you want your space, but I want you Dan. I want to wake up with you and laugh with you and spend more than five minutes with you on a regular basis. I want to fall in love with you, kiss you, touch you. I love watching the stars but I would really like to go on other dates even just to each other's apartment for Friday movie nights. That would be one thing that's stable in this relationship. One more thing than we have now." Dan looks at him.

"I'm sorry, I made you feel this way. Friday movie night sound great. I-I just… I don't have a reason to back up my behavior. Give me another chance."

"You're my soulmate. You get infinite chances because whether you like it or not, we are meant to be together and will be together." They cuddle on that blanket and fall asleep on the couch of Dan's living room.

Their first movie night was the first time Dan stepped into Phil's apartment. It was much smaller than Dan's and that's saying something. Though Phil seemed content with his minimum space, most of it being taken up by plants. They sit on the small, bad-quality couch and watch a movie on Phil's small television with tea and popcorn. This was also the first time where Dan understood what Louise was trying to explain. He never wanted to leave that moment in Phil's arms with _Kill Bill_ , a movie they had both seen dozens of times, playing through the TV. A bowl of popcorn on Phil's lap. Few kisses exchanged and focus mainly on the movie being played. That was also the first night when they both slept under the same blanket, letting their skin touch.

As movie nights became more and more frequent. Extending from just Friday to basically every other day and then to a point where Phil was basically at Dan's every night and barely at his own home except the middle of the day. Kisses become more and more frequently and less and less attention was drawn towards the movie. A comment made towards the movie's protagonist would turn into a conversation and then a flirty comment and then kissing. Not that ether member of the party was complaining.

It was one night, when Phil was feeling extremely flirty and confidence that after the credits of the movie started to roll, he presses his lips passionately onto Dan's. Dan, surprised at first, tries to keep up with Phil's rigor and digs his fingers into Phil's hair. "Bedroom?" Dan's eyes widen as Phil suggests this. They quickly scramble up and Dan grabs Phil's wrist, dragging him across the wood floor into his room. Dan lies down on the unmade sheets and Phil pushes himself up to be above Dan to let their lips meet again. They touch for the first time here. Phil slowly unbuttons Dan's shirt while Dan unbuttons Phil's. Their eyes meeting every so often. They discard of their shirts and Dan's eyes travel to Phil's torso. He had seen it before but now lets his hands explore before his arms wrap around Phil's neck to kiss him. They soon discard of their pants, leaving them in undergarments.

"Phil, I love you." Dan says, it sounds foreign out of his mouth.

"I love you too. Want to do this?" They look at each. It was a moment that lasted forever.

"Yeah, yeah, I just haven't before."

"I'll take care you, if you let me." Never had Phil looked so hot in Dan's eyes.

"Of course. I trust you."

"You might hurt in the morning."

"I'll deal, anything for you." Phil kisses Dan again. They soon take off their last piece of clothing. Dan allowed his hands to travel all over his soulmate's body, while Phil would kiss Dan everywhere. One kiss on his lips, one on his neck, one on his torso, and one down lower. They kiss on the lips again. With every touch, a petal blossomed on the flower on their arm.

"D-Do you have anything?" Dan nods.

"Bought it after we started these movie nights." Dan gives Phil the items and then it starts. A blissful night with soft kisses and movements. Confirmation of love and praise. Afterwards, Dan refused to let Phil leave his arms. He never wanted him to ever leave.

Through sleepiness and bliss, Dan asks, "Move in?"

"M'kay." Phil says, basically falling asleep on Dan's chest.

"Love you, Philly."

"You know I love you, Danny." They fall asleep after that, wrapped in each other arms.

Dan was sore in the morning, but Phil took care of him. First, it was breakfast in bed, second, morning kisses, third, a warm bath was run which they shared, and more kisses. They couldn't get enough of each other. Then, they realize they have work and sadly part for a couple hours. Phil doesn't go to Dan's apartment right away though, he had to start to pack. With every day, little parts of Phil integrate into Dan's apartment. Houseplants migrated first, then Phil's clothing, and then little Knick knacks and personal items. By the time all the stuff had been moved, the apartment looked like an organized wreck of colors and the two of them. But it was them. That's what mattered.

Every night became movie night unless they were hidden under the stars. They would kiss and laugh and fall even more in love in each other until the flowers on their arms were fully bloomed and snow was falling down outside. They set up a Christmas Tree and played a video of a fireplace with tea in their hands,  on a particular cold day two days away from Christmas Eve. "I love this." Dan says, moving to sit by the tree and Phil followed.

"Me too."

"Merry Early Christmas."

"Dan, Christmas isn't for two da-"

"Shut up." They both sat and enjoyed each other. "Louise told me a long time ago that love felt like never wanting to leave that person. You are my home, Phil. I know we have only been together a year in a half but I love you. Let's get married and move away and adopt, a kid and a dog. We will have a backyard and set up a telescope. It will be big enough for you to garden and for our kid and their friends to run around. I want to never leave your side. I want this flower." Dan points to his wrist. "To never die. Please keep this flower in bloom with me. I don't have a ring, but, um…"

"Dan… I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you."

They kiss and though they are two separate people, they make up one big star. They are the sun, they shine together and warm up the world. Warm up the world to grow the plants Phil loves so much. They are a garden, they sprout no matter what and they will keep blooming. They will show bright, vibrant colors. Phil's eyes will always show an intoxicating blue and Dan's lips a bubblegum pink. These two separate people are soulmates. Though now that they are together, they will never be separate again. Dan is content, Phil is content. They found each other and let the flowers bloom and stars shine.


End file.
